fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Presto Change-O/References
*This episode was ranked #47 in the 100 Greatest Nicktoon Episodes countdown. *This episode is Doidle's last appearance on the series. *At the end of the episode, some characters end up in wrong bodies: **Mrs. Turner in Mr. Turner's body. **Mr. Turner in Crocker's body. **Crocker in Doidle's body. **Doidle in Vicky's body. **Vicky in Mrs. Turner's body. *The title was taken from a Chuck Jones short , a cartoon released on March 25, 1939, and reissued as a Blue Ribbon in 1947 by Warner Bros. It stars Happy Rabbit, an early form of . *Timmy switching bodies. *Mr. Turner in Mr. Crocker's body saying that he is gorgeous. *This is the second episode in which Timmy swaps bodies with someone, the previous being Dog's Day Afternoon, he would later do so again in Manic Mom-Day and Which is Wish. **This is the second time Timmy swaps bodies with Doidle, he previously did so in Dog's Day Afternoon. **Timmy later swaps minds with his mom again in Manic Mom-Day. *Timmy's dad mentions events from the episode "Cosmo Con” when he says "You! Back to try and steal my wife again?" to Mr. Crocker. *When Vicky and Mrs. Turner (Timmy) switch bodies, Timmy's mom is in a red dress. However, when Timmy's Mom (Vicky) says, "Ah! I feel old!" she is in her everyday attire. When the scene changes to Vicky (Timmy) taking the Body-swapping Joy Buzzer, Timmy's mom (Vicky) is in the red dress again. *When Crocker says "Vicky? Who's Vicky?" the captions misspell Vicky's name into "Vicki". *When the veterinarian captured Crocker (in Doidle's body), he said "to the neuter scooter," which would indicate that he intended to neuter Crocker/Doidle. But in "Dog's Day Afternoon", Doidle had already been neutered. * Timmy: (in Crocker's body) I have to get home before exactly 4:00 or Cosmo and Wanda will poof in and reveal themselves to Crocker thinking he's me! Wait a minute, I can’t drive! Oh well, Not my van! ---- * Mr. Crocker: (in Timmy's body) Doidle? What's a doidle? * Mr. Turner: Good heavens, son! Doesn't that hunchback ream of a teacher teach you anything? ---- * Mama Cosma: ... Oh, Wanda, you're the greatest... disappointment of my life! * Cosmo: Hooray! * Mama Cosma: How my darling boy could marry a complete letdown like yourself is beyond me! * Wanda: She's fine, we're gone. * Cosmo: Bye, Mama! ---- * Mr. Turner: (to Timmy in Crocker's body) "Hey I thought I told you to... (switches body with Timmy inside Crocker's body) * Mr. Turner: Hmm, narrow hips, hunch on back, ear on neck, peculiar tattoo, single kidney? I'm gorgeous! ---- * Timmy: (in his mother’s body) Whoa! I’m retaining water! * Mrs. Turner: (in Mr. Turner's body) Whoa! That's weird! I feel as though I've given up on my dreams! ---- * Timmy: (in Vicky's body) I'm gonna need a bath after this one. * Vicky: (in Mrs. Turner's body) Ah! I feel old! Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Quotes